Eternal Love
by Once L
Summary: Mana ha venido a ayudar a Yami con su pasado, ¿Qué sucederá ahora que viven bajo el mismo techo?, ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Yami sabe su verdadero nombre? ¿Y por qué un resplandor rodea a la rubia? ¡Capitulo 4 Arriba! YamixMana
1. Chapter 1 Pensamientos Confusos

**†** **ETERNAL LOVE ****†**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hola n-n, éste es mi primer proyecto y el primer Fic que hice, es un ManaxYami (Atem), y me es indispensable aclarar antes y sólo lo haré en éste capitulo, así qué pongan mucha atención, porque no lo volveré a repetir:

_Ésta historia sucede después de lo de la isla de los duelistas, de ahí en adelante es otra historia, los hechos no tiene nada qué ver con la historia que todos vimos por televisión, así qué personajes o situaciones pasadas después de Pegassus, las acomodaré a mí manera, así qué, si eres alguien de mente cerrada, odias a Mana, o no te gustan las versiones alternas, mejor salté de aquí, ya qué no quiero tus comentarios innecesarios y malintencionados sobre mi Fic, la historia o los personajes._

Una vez advertidos, sobre el contenido, los escenarios, los personajes y la trama, léanlo sólo personas qué no tengan conflicto con las partes mencionadas.

Espero qué sea de su agrado, qué me dejen reviews con su opinión sobre que les pareció y qué no sean tan malos conmigo n-n?

_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece sino a Kasuki Takahashi, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

- lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- Pensamientos Confusos **

Gracias a la ayuda de Shadi, él cual, había utilizado sus dos artículos del Milenio, Yami había obtenido su propio cuerpo..., ahora, Yugi y él, eran dos personas separadas, y a pesar de está "separación", la relación entre ambos, era más fuerte que nunca.

Las cosas para Yami iban bien, además de tener su propio cuerpo, ahora era parte de la familia de Yugi, tenía amigos, incluso, hasta su propia habitación. Sip, Yami estaba muy feliz y agradecido, aunque... había algo que lo preocupaba, que lo inquietaba..., algo, que deseaba saber.

Ahora, que iba a poder vivir en ésta época, quería saber sobre su pasado..., lo único que sabía o recordaba, era qué había sido Faraón y que había salvado el mundo, sin embargo, no lograba recordar ¿Cómo vivía, quiénes eran sus allegados?... ¿Acaso tenía amigos?, y lo más importante... ¿Su corazón tenía dueña?... ¿Había alguien qué fuera su razón de vivir?

Estás, eran algunas de sus inquietudes, sus preguntas sin respuesta, con estás y más dudas decidió prepararse para salir y dar un pequeño paseo, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y relajarse; cerca de ahí,había un parque al que le gustaba ir ya qué era muy tranquilo y estaba rodeado de una enorme paz y tranquilidad, algo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Al ir bajando las escaleras, vio en la sala a Yugi y a sus amigos, parecía que estaban viendo una película, al escuchar los pasos de alguien, Yugi giró su vista encontrándose a Yami en las escaleras mirándolos un poco confundido al verlos ahí.

- ¡Ah, hola Yami!... ¿Quieres ver la película con nosotros? –preguntó animadamente, mientras los demás volteaban a verlo-

A pesar de que ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde qué éste había obtenido su propio cuerpo, los chicos aún no se acostumbraban a ello.

- ¿Sabes, viejo?, aún no me acostumbro a esto..., pero... ¿Por qué no vienes a ver la película con nosotros?, seguro te encantará – comenzó a hacerle campo en el sillón-

- Gracias Joey, pero tengo cosas qué hacer..., será en otra ocasión –respondió con una sonrisa apenas perceptible y terminando de bajar las escaleras-

- ¿Piensas salir? –ésta vez preguntó Tea un poco curiosa al verlo tomar su chaqueta-

- Si..., quiero tomar un poco de aire–caminó unos cuantos pasos-

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañemos, viejo? –Tristan se paró del sillón dispuesto a acompañarle-

- No gracias, ustedes sigan viendo la película..., yo..., no tardaré –respondió al mismo tiempo qué se ponía la chaqueta de color negro que había tomado-

- Si necesitas algo llámanos... ¿sí? -ésta vez agregó Bakura al verle dirigirse a la puerta-

- Si (asintió con la cabeza)..., al rato regreso Yugi –se despidió mientras esté asentía, y Yami salía rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los chicos, seguían mirando la puerta por donde Yami había salido, un silencio se hizo en el lugar, todos estaban preocupados y un poco desilusionados, al ver cómo últimamente Yami prefería estar solo o se reservaba lo qué pensaba o sentía, en parte era porque él mismo trataba de encontrar una solución o respuesta a una de sus más grandes inquietudes..., su pasado.

Por el momento, y lo único que podía hacer por él, era dejarlo en paz y estar ahí para cuando él los necesitará..., un poco tristes y desilusionados, decidieron distraerse un poco y seguir viendo la película.

Para Yami, responder las interrogativas y los hechos de cada acto qué hacía, era muy tedioso, no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones, aunque... también era nuevo el hecho de poder hacer lo que él quisiera, e ir a donde deseará..., sin más preámbulo, se dirigió al parque qué tanto le gustaba.

Después de varios minutos, llegó a aquél lugar, se adentró en el, hasta llegar a una de las partes más profundas del parque y su favorita, ahí, en el centro, había una fuente con un ángel en medio, del cuál salía agua por la boca, había muchos árboles, que iban perdiendo poco a poco sus hojas, pues era Otoño, las bancas, estaban pintadas de color blanco; y en sí, era un lugar hermoso, pero en especial tranquilo, así que, fue a sentarse en una de las bancas vacías y metió sus manos en su chaqueta, ya qué comenzaba a hacer un poco de frió.

En eso, una pareja iba pasando por el lugar, el muchacho, al notar que la chica temblaba por el frió, la abrazó y apresuraron el paso, Yami, miró ésta escena un poco celoso, pero después, dirigió su vista a la fuente, adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

La primer cosas qué vino a su mente, fue la de saber sobre su pasado; Sin embargo, no había nadie qué le pudiera decir nada.

"Si tan sólo... pudiera saber sobre mi pasado" –repitió en su mente para sí mismo-

"Si tan sólo... hubiera alguien qué pudiera decirme algo..., yo... –sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al mismo tiempo qué un largo suspiro de decepción abandonaba sus labios-

En eso, el viento, movió suavemente sus mechones, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible apareciera en su rostro, era, cómo si el viento le diera ánimos para qué no se rindiera.

Apreciando éste gesto, Yami se puso de pié, con la intención de regresar a casa, ya qué después de todo, le había dicho a Yugi qué no tardaría, y lo último que quería era qué él o el abuelo se preocuparán por él.

Con pasos lentos, se encaminó por el largo caminó de regresó para salir de ése lugar y regresar a casa..., el viento, seguía iluminando y guiando sus pasos, lo acompañaba y lo protegía, mientras Yami seguía sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos, y del lado contrario, una chica venía corriendo hacia él con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, ya qué al parecer estaba llorando, sin mirar el camino o cómo un chico sumergido en sí mismo se dirigía a ella, seguía avanzando rápidamente hacía él.

Sin ninguno de los dos mirando hacía el camino, y la distancias que los separaba se iba acortando, hubo un punto en que los dos chocaron; Por ir a una velocidad más alta, ser más pequeña y con menor peso qué el chico, ella cayó de espaldas, directo al suelo con gran fuerza, al sentir un ligero golpe, Yami volvió a la realidad, encontrándose a unos cuantos pasos de él, a una chica qué yacía sobre el suelo y que estaba llorando.

Al percatarse de lo que había pasado y reaccionando, Yami se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- L-lo siento... ¿estás bien? –le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse; ella, lo miraba un tanto confundida y sorprendida-

- Discúlpame, yo... no me di cuenta -se agachó para estar a la misma altura que ella, y percatándose de lo hermosa que era-

- Yo... (miró sus hermosos ojos verdes, perdiéndose en ellos), de verdad lo siento..., no era mi intención qué una chica tan bonita como tú llorará –Yami, al percatarse de lo que había dicho se levanto rápidamente muy sonrojado y desviando su mirada, mientras ella, (aún en el suelo), estaba toda sonrojada por aquéllas palabras-

Un silencio se formó por parte de ambos, escuchándose de fondo, sólo el sonido que hacia el viento al moverse entre ellos y su rededor.

- No se preocupé... (se levanto del piso, un poco sonrojada aún), usted no me hizo ningún daño, si lloró no es porque me haya tirado, sino por otra cosa –se limpió las lagrimas y trató de sonreír-

- Tu novio, no debería hacerte llorar así... ¿sabes? –dijo viéndola de reojo y creyendo qué había sido para sí mismo-

- Bu… bueno es qué yo… no tengo novio –ella estaba toda sonrojada y su vista clavada en el suelo, mientras Yami se daba cuenta de qué lo había escuchado-

- ¿D-de verdad?... ¿Cómo es posible qué una chica tan hermosa como tú no tenga novio? –de nueva cuenta se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acabada de decir, poniéndose todo rojo y queriendo qué la tierra se lo tragará... ¿Qué era lo qué le estaba pasando?... ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?-

Tratando de cambiar la conversación le preguntó.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué llorabas? –Yami trató se tranquilizarse y parecer normal-

- Bueno es qué… yo… yo soy nueva aquí… y… y la verdad es qué… estoy perdida –unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos al recordarlo-

- Ya no llores... ¡Mira, si quieres..., yo te puedo ayudar!... ¿Qué dices? –trataba de que ya no llorará, por algunas extraña razón se sentía mal si ella lloraba-

- ¿En serio? –preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas-

- Sí. –asintió con la cabeza mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa-

- Esta bien... ¡Muchas gracias, se lo agradezco! n-n –ella sonrió calidamente-

- No hay de qué –Yami también sonrió-

Así, ambos salieron del parque y empezaron a caminar por la calle, en eso, una limosina se detuvo frente a ellos y un tipo con facha de matón salió casi corriendo del auto.

- ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?... ¿Éste tipo la ésta molestando? –le preguntó el Señor Matón mientras sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba a Yami-

- ¡No se preocupe señor Shisso!..., estoy bien n-n?, me perdí y él sólo me iba ayudar –le aclaró rápidamente para que el matón guardara su arma, y así sucedió-

- Bien..., es hora de irnos señorita, nos esperan –le abrió la puerta de la limosina para qué entrará-

- Bien..., muchas gracias por todo, fue muy amable n-n –le dio la gracias a Yami, hizo una reverencia y subió a la limosina-

- Fue..., un placer –dijo, mientras observaba como la puerta se cerraba y la limosina se ponía en marcha-

Así, Yami se quedó en la banqueta viendo como se alejaba de él, la chica más hermosa qué hubiera visto, en eso, recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por eso; de nuevo, miró el camino qué la limosina había tomado, quedándose con un dolor extraño en su corazón y la sensación de qué esa no era la primera vez qué veía a esa chica.

Por otra parte, la chica iba feliz; miró hacía la ventanilla, viendo su reflejo reflejado en el cristal y en susurro dijo para sí misma:

"Por fin, lo vuelvo a ver..., mi príncipe" –sonrío mientras el auto seguía su camino-

Continuará…

Bien, éste es el primer capitulo... ¿Qué les pareció? n-n _(Pues… más o menos u.u?)_

¿Cómo dices Lyden?o.Ó _(V.V Ya escuchaste¿no?) _Pero… si es mi primer Fan Fic T-T, además… a ti no te pregunte ¬ ¬ (_si lo sé U-Ú)_ ¿Y entonces? ¬ ¬, (_sólo te di mi opinión n.n)_ ¡Pero no te la pedí... ¿sabes?! ¬ ¬, bueno u-ú, éste fue el primer capitulo, espero qué me dejen reviews, con su opinión... ¡¿si?! Nos vemos n.n


	2. Chapter 2 Una Nueva Luz

**† ETERNAL LOVE †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Aquí yo, con el capitulo 2, esperó que les guste y estaré esperando sus reviews con su opinión n-n

_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece sino a Kasuki Takahashi, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_.-. Por primera vez en su vida, Yami se encontró con una chica que llamó su atención, no sólo por su belleza, sino que había algo que le parecía muy familiar, esa chica, hacía que todo su ser sintiera unas sensaciones muy extrañas¿Será acaso que Yami se enamoró a primera vista?_

**Aclaraciones: **

( Palabras e intervenciones mías )

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

X: lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo )

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**2. Capitulo 2- Una nueva luz. **

La limosina se detuvo después de un tiempo en un hotel de 5 estrellas, era muy grande y elegante; tenía muchas áreas verdes, la entrada principal, tenía una alfombra de color rojo que daba más allá de la recepción, cómo sí en cualquier momento, artistas o gente muy adinerada fuera a llegar, y de hecho era posible, ya que era el mejor hotel en todo Domino;

Al estacionarse en la entrada, un valet parking rápidamente le abrió la puerta a la señorita que iba a bordo.

- Muchas gracias n-n –agradeció la ayuda al bajar de la limosina y dirigirse al hotel muy feliz-

- ¡Buenas noches señorita! n-n –saludó amablemente el joven de recepción al llegar con él-

- Muy buenas noches n-n –respondió a su saludo-

- Aquí está su llave –le entregó la tarjeta que habría su habitación-

- Gracias n-n –la tomó-

- ¡Qué pasé buena noche! n-n -sonrió el muchacho-

- Igualmente n-n –le dijo antes de retirarse de ahí-

La chica siguió su camino hasta el ascensor, el cuál, ya iba cerrando sus puertas, en eso, una mano se interpuso y las puertas volvieron a abrirse, dejando al descubierto a un muchacho de unos 18 años aproximadamente, alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y muy bien apreciado, el cuál, sonreía calidamente; al verle, ella le sonrió y entró al ascensor.

- Gra…gracias –articuló ella un poco apenada-

- Fue un placer n-n -le sonrió, mientras admiraba su belleza-

Ella, llevaba un vestido arriba de las rodillas con algunos olanes, era de color azul marino, en el cuello así cómo en la parte del frente, tenía encaje blanco, y un moño que iba en el cuello, también traía una mayas blancas y unos zapatos escolares negros, en su cabello, llevaba una especie de diadema, la cuál, tenía encaje blanco y en la parte media un listón negro, su cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros, de un tono castaño oscuro y sus ojos cómo verde grisasio, además de una sonrisa que la hacía aún más hermosa.

Después de varios pisos, el elevador abrió sus puertas en el piso 9, el piso dónde él bajaba, cuando salio del ascensor se volvió hacía ella y le sonrió, cómo dándole las gracias por el buen momento, la chica, sólo hizo una reverencia y después, las puertas se cerraron.

Adentro, ella sonreía, pues pensaba que todas las personas eran muy amables y atentas; y eso le daba gusto; aunque..., ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que a dónde quiera que fuera, todo el mundo la miraba, porque realmente ella era muy hermosa, además de atenta y amable, ella, tenía esa ingenuidad que hacía que hombres y mujeres por igual la vieran y quedaran fascinados con aquél hermoso ángel.

El ascensor, volvió a abrir sus puertas en el pisó 16, lentamente, ella salio de ahí, caminó por el pasillo para después dar vuelta a la izquierda, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la habitación 1621.

Al llegar, metió la tarjeta y después de ponerse verde en señal de que había abierto, jaló la manija y la puerta se abrió, prendió las luces del lugar para después entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, después corrió y se aventó a la cama, cayendo bocabajo y abrazando la almohada.

De pronto, comenzó a recordar que esa tarde-noche había vuelto a ver y a hablar con su Faraón, su Príncipe..., después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos milenios..., así que no pudo evitar emocionarse, gritaba, sonreía y rodaba de un lado a otro en la cama.

Después de un rato, se detuvo, se levantó de la cama con la almohada todavía en brazos y se dirigió a salir al balcón; Vio la noche estrellada, las luces de varios edificios y centros comerciales encendidas, y hasta pudo sentir cómo el viento soplaba levemente..., después, un suspiro abandonó sus labios, mientras decía en susurró y para sí misma.

"Mi Príncipe, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… aún lo amó… esperó que pronto nos podamos volver a ver, y quizás... pueda decirle cuanto lo quiero…", después de esto, sólo sonrió melancólicamente.

En ese mismo momento, pero en otro lugar; un joven iba caminando muy lentamente, iba pensando sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde..., no podía sacar de su mente a ésa chica, realmente le había producido sensaciones que él ni siquiera comprendía..., lo único que sabía, era qué tenía que volver a verla a cómo diera lugar; sin más, un suspiró abandonó sus labios, siguiendo con su camino a casa muy lentamente.

De pronto, y un poco más adelante a él, una limosina se detuvo, y justó cuando Yami estuvo a la misma altura, la ventanilla se bajó y una voz le preguntó.

- Es usted el joven Yami... ¿verdad? –preguntó la voz, aunque más bien sonaba cómo una afirmación-

- Bue... bueno sí... ¿Qué desea? –preguntó un tanto desconfiado, mientras se abría la puerta y una chica bajaba de la limosina-

- ¡Me da mucho gustó volverlo a ver, Mi Faraón! –ella hizo una reverencia-

- ¿Cómo dice?... ¿Faraón?... ¿Quién es usted?... (hizo una pausa) ¿Y de dónde saca eso? -preguntó Yami un poco alterado y esperando a que le diera una explicación-

- No se alteré..., mi nombre es Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, y vengó desde Egipto –se presentó-

- De… ¿Egipto? –repitió mecánicamente y un poco confundido-

- Así es... (asintió con la cabeza) mi familia tiene la misión de cuidar su tumba hasta el día en que usted regresé, y al igual que usted, yo también tengo un artículo del milenio –le mostró su collar-

- Ha estado también bajo el cuidado de mi familia, ahora, es mí deber portarlo, pero si he venido es por algo muy importante… ¿Es verdad que desea recuperar sus memorias, Mi Faraón? –le preguntó-

- Por supuesto que sí…, Usted... ¿Puede ayudarme? –preguntó sorprendido-

- En sí no puedo, pero… hay alguien que si podría ayudarlo, aunque… -hizo una pausa-

- ¿Aunque qué?... ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó un poco desesperado-

- No sé si quiera ayudarlo, tendré qué preguntarle –dijo dudosa-

- ¿Y quién es? –preguntó curioso, ya que quería saber quién podría ayudarlo-

- Bueno, aún no puedo decirle su nombre pero, es alguien que vivió con usted en el pasado, aunque esa persona ahora vive conmigo y mi familia, yo... sólo he venido a confirmar que en verdad usted desea recuperar su memoria –terminó de decir-

- Y... ¿Ésa persona vino con usted? –volvió a cuestionar-

- Bueno, si… -hizo una pausa-

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntó Yami-

- Yo tengo que volver lo más pronto posible, aunque... –se detuvo para pensar-

- ¿Sería posible que esa persona se pudiera quedar aquí? –inquirió cómo sugerencia-

- No lo sé, yo me quedaría con pendiente dejándola aquí sola..., no conoce éste lugar, podría perderse –Ishizu comenzaba a divagar-

- ¿Y si viviera conmigo? –sugirió Yami muy convencido de sí-

- ¿Qué? –su propuesta la tomó por sorpresa-

- Sí..., si yo me hiciera cargo de protegerlo mientras esté aquí; yo lo cuidaría bien –dijo muy decidido-

- Bueno… se lo consultaré... ¿De acuerdo?, si acepta entonces se podrá quedar, aunque… ¿No tendría problemas usted? –le preguntó preocupada-

- Bueno… Yugi y su abuelo fueron muy amables en permitirme quedar con ellos, y… estoy seguro que si se los dijo no habrá problemas, ellos entenderán –Ishizu sonrió, pues ha pesar de que había pasado el tiempo, el Faraón aún era una buena persona, seguía siendo responsable, decidido; no por nada había sido faraón-

- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, pero prometo hablarle en cuanto tenga la respuesta

- Esta bien, muchas gracias –Yami sonrió un poco-

- Ah... ¿Por cierto? –Yami se sacó de onda-

- ¿Podría darme el número para poder comunicarme con usted? n-n?

- o.Ó, Sí... por supuesto n-n?, es… -estaba un poco apenado-

- Bien, entonces al rato le habló..., fue un placer volverlo a ver, Mi Faraón n-n -hizo otra reverencia-

- E-el placer fue mió señorita Ishtar –Yami estaba un poco nervioso-

- Por favor sólo dígame Ishizu n-n –sonrió-

- Está bien..., Ishizu –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios-

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos n-n –subió a la limosina-

- Por favor, lléveme al hotel Paraíso –le dijo al conductor-

- Cómo diga señorita –la limosina se puso en marcha-

Yami, siguió su camino a casa, ahora el problema era que Yugi y su abuelo aceptarán que la persona qué lo podía ayudarlo se pudiera quedar en casa; en unos minutos llegó, se paró en frente de la puerta, tomó aire y respiró hondo, metió las llaves y abrió la puerta para después entrar y cerrarla tras de sí.

Al llegar a la sala se topó con ésta totalmente vacía, al parecer los chicos ya se habían ido, aunque..., aún quedaba rastró de su estadía ahí; a pesar de que la tele estaba apagada, los sillones estaban movidos y desaliñados, así cómo con palomitas en ellos y en el suelo; dejando a un lado esta revisión dejó su chamarra en una de los sillones.

- ¡Ya llegue! –anunció Yami-

En eso, alguien se asomó desde la cocina.

- ¡Ah, Yami..., que bueno qué llegaste!..., ya casi esta la cena, porqué no vas y te lavas las manos –sugirió el abuelo volviendo a entrar a la cocina-

- ¿No quiere qué le ayude? –preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina tras el abuelo-

- No te preocupes, todo ya está listo, sólo falta unos cuantos minutos..., mejor ve a decirle a Yugi y lávate las manos -sonrió-

- Bueno..., está bien –se dirigió a la habitación de Yugi, tocó la puerta y esperó a que Yugi lo dejará pasar-

- Yugi, ya va ha estar lista la cena –le informó entrando a la habitación-

- Muchas gracias Yami –agradeció sin verlo siquiera, ya que estaba tratando de resolver un ejercicio que llevaba más de media hora y no más no le salía.

Molestó por no poder resolverlo, cerró su libro y su atención se sentó en Yami, el cuál, permanecía sentado sobre su cama y sin decir nada.

- Yami –Yugi le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, parecía que no lo había escuchado-

- ¿Yami?... ¿Oye..., Yami? –y cómo parecía no escucharlo, se levantó y se dirigió a él, estando unos centímetros tan cerca de su rostro le volvió a hablar-

- ¡¡Yami!! –el aludido se espantó-

¡¿Q-qué, qué sucede Yugi?! –Yami se sonrojó al ver el rostro de su ex-hikari tan cerca del suyo-

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mientras tomaba una distancia más conveniente-

- Si... ¿porqué? –trataba de tranquilizarse-

- Bueno, es que te estaba hablando y tú no me escuchabas –argumentó recordando la escena-

- Parecías una estatua –fue a sentarse a su lado-

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado Yugi-

- Nada... (hizo una pausa mientras reflexionaba), no es... nada –terminó de decir no muy convencido y siendo notado por el menor de los Motou-

- Sé... qué deseas recuperar tu memoria, y sé qué hay veces que deseas estar solo (hizo una pequeña pausa para agregar después) por eso tratamos de darte tu espacio, pero eso no significa qué no nos preocupemos por ti..., si nosotros podemos hacer algo por ti, sólo dilo, siempre estaremos contigo...¿de acuerdo? –volteó a verlo-

- Muchas gracias Yugi –sonrió un poco-

- Bueno, creó que la cena ya esta lista, vayamos –se puso de pie-

- Está bien n-n -también se puso de pie-

- Te apuesto a qué… (salió corriendo de la habitación) ¡Yo llegó primero que tú! –dijo mientras corría para bajar las escaleras-

- ¡Eso no es justo, Yugi –salió corriendo tras él-

La cena, había estado deliciosa, ahora estaban comiendo el postre, en sus adentros, Yami se debatía en hablar o no hablar, hasta que se armó de valor y dijo.

- Bueno, yo… (hizo una pausa atrayendo la atención de Yugi y el abuelo) Yo..., quiero decirles algo que me pasó hoy... –al decirles esto, ambos le pusieron suma atención-

- Hoy..., hoy conocí a una chica… -al decir esto se sonrojó un poco-

Al verlo, el abuelo y Yugi le empezaron a echar carrilla, incluso éste último lo golpeó ligeramente con su codo en sus costillas; al ver que ellos estaban malinterpretando lo que había dicho aclaró-

- ¡Pero no es lo que ustedes piensas! (negó con sus manos), la chica de la que les estoy hablando me dijo que... había alguien que podía... (volteo a verlos) ayudarme a recuperar mi pasado –cuando termino de decir esto, el abuelo y Yugi de nuevo actuaron normal y le volvieron a poner atención-

- Pero... al parecer hay un pequeño problema –dijo decepcionado-

- ¿Cuál es el pequeño problema? –preguntó intrigado el Abuelo-

- Bueno..., ésta chica, que por cierto, también tiene un artículo del milenio y viene de Egipto... –fue interrumpido por Yugi-

- ¿Un artículo del milenio? –preguntó Yugi un poco asombrado-

- Así es (asintió) al parecer a estado en su familia por siglos, Ishizu, me dijo que… tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible a Egipto -bajo un poco su cabeza-

- ¿Así se llama esa chica? –preguntó el Abuelo tratando de entender cada detalle-

- Sí, así es –afirmó Yami-

- Y entonces... ¿Cómo te puede ayudar si ya se va? –preguntó Yugi sin entender nada-

- Quién me puede ayudar es otra persona, también vino con ella, pero... no la pude conocer hoy... (tomó un poco de aire) la única forma es que esa persona se quedé, pero, Ishizu duda..., tiene pendiente de qué se quede sola aquí en la cuidad, y bueno… yo le dije… que si yo..., que si yo podía cuidar a esa persona mientras este aquí –terminó de decir con mucha dificultad-

- ¿Y qué te dijo? –cuestionó Yugi-

- Bueno, le iba a preguntar si aceptaba quedarse, aunque yo… quisiera saber sí..., es posible que..., se pueda quedar en esta casa –cerró sus ojos con fuerza no queriendo ver sus expresiones-

Cómo se formó un enorme silencio, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y vio a Yugi y al Abuelo que se miraban fijamente.

- Yo... sé qué no es justo, ustedes me dejaron quedarme a vivir aquí, y yo todavía les pido esto..., lo sé, soy una mala persona –se disculpó muy arrepentido-

- Bueno, si es la única solución para que puedas recuperar tu pasado… entonces está bien n-n –sonrió-

- ¿De verdad? –Yami no podía creerlo aún-

- Si, así es n-n -Yugi apoyó la decisión-

- Muchas gracias, Yugi, abuelo –sonrío-

- Y dime... ¿Tú le vas a hablar a la señorita o ella a ti? –preguntó curioso el Abuelo-

- Ella me iba a hablar, aunque..., si esa persona no acepta yo… -se desanimó de nuevo-

- ¡No te preocupes Yami, todo va a salir bien, ya verás! –Yugi puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyó-

- Gracias Yugi n-n –sonrió-

En eso, sonó el teléfono y todos voltearon a verlo, sonó dos veces más; el Abuelo y Yugi miraron a Yami para qué contestará pero tenía un poco de miedo a que fuera Ishizu y que le diera malas noticias.

- ¡Vamos, Yami contesta!, seguramente es ella –Yugi lo empujó hasta el teléfono-

- Es qué yo… -Yugi decidió ayudarle un poco, descolgó el teléfono y se lo puso a Yami para que contestará, una voz de oyó del otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno... ¿Hay alguien ahí?, Soy Ishizu Ishtar –en ese momento Yami se decidió a hablar-

- Si, Ishizu... ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó un tanto nervioso-

- ¡Ah, Mi Faraón!, le tengo buenas noticias, aceptó quedarse con usted –decía feliz mientras una figura al lado de ella trataba de escuchar-

- ¿En serio?, vaya eso me da mucho gusto, dígale que muchas gracias –agregó feliz-

- No se preocupé, y dígame... ¿Aceptaron que se quedará en su casa? –preguntó curiosa-

- Bueno pues... –en eso Yugi y su abuelo gritaron- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Ya veo, bueno ahora ya es un poco tarde, pero... ¿Está bien si mañana la llevó a su casa? -le preguntó-

- Si, está bien, no hay problema, bueno, deja le doy la dirección... ¿Tiene en qué anotar? –preguntó-

- Si dígame… (anotó la dirección en un papel) Ah, si, ya veo, bien esta muy bien, entonces mañana nos vemos allá –terminó de decir-

- ¿Cómo a qué hora? –preguntó curioso Yami-

- Bueno, mi vuelo salé temprano...¿Le parece bien a las 7:00 de la mañana? –preguntó para confirmar-

- Sí, está muy bien, entonces hasta mañana, que pase buena noche –se despidió antes de colgar-

- ¡Muchas gracias, e igualmente Mi Faraón! n-n –dijo calidamente antes de colgar-

En eso, ambos colgaron, Yugi y su Abuelo estaban parados esperando a que les dijera qué había pasado, Yami los miró para después decirles.

- ¡Aceptó!... ¡Aceptó quedarse conmigo! –cuando se los dijo, ambos también se pusieron felices-

- ¿Y cuándo vendrán? –preguntó curioso el Abuelo-

- Mañana como a las 7 –respondió emocionado Yami-

- Bueno, entonces ya váyanse a dormir los dos –agregó contentó-

- Sí –dijeron al mismo tiempo Yami y Yugi, para después comenzar a subir las escaleras, aunque Yami se regresó y de nuevo les dio las gracias al abuelo de Yugi, después, subió las escaleras, y fue al cuarto de Yugi a agradecerle de nuevo.

- Yugi, muchas gracias –le dijo Yami de todo corazón al estar adentro de su habitación-

- No tienes porqué dármelas, me da gustó que por fin vayas a poder saber sobre tu pasado, y me da más gusto que vuelvas a sonreír, pero bueno, creó que ya hay que dormirnos... ¿No queremos hacerlo esperar, verdad? n-n –sonrió-

- Tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana, buenas noches n-n -se dirigió a la salida-

- Si, buenas noches –dijo antes de que Yami cerrará su puerta-

Después de irse a su habitación, se preparó para dormirse, después de acostarse en su cama, trató de dormirse rápidamente pero no podía, estaba muy emocionado por lo de mañana, se tranquilizo un poco y se dijo a sí mismo.

"¡Ya!, hay que dormir ya, sino mañana no me voy a levantar", después de decir esto, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Así paso la noche, y pronto fueron las 6:00 de la mañana, Yami abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio el reloj para después levantarse; tenía que bañarse y apurarse para estar listo, así que tomó su toalla, ropa limpia y fue a bañarse, después de 15 minutos salio ya vestido, terminó de arreglarse y después bajo.

Cómo aún tenía tiempo se puso a hacerle el desayuno a Yugi, ya que él iría a la escuela cómo era costumbre; al poco rato, Yugi bajo listo para desayunar, le sorprendió ver a Yami ya listo e incluso terminando de hacer su almuerzo, pero lo entendía, Yami estaba muy emocionado porqué iba a poder saber sobre su pasado y era obvio que tuviera tanta energía.

- ¡Buenos días! n-n -lo saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¡Ah, buenos días Yugi!... ya está listo tu desayuno, siéntate por favor –Yami comenzó a servirle su desayuno para después llevárselo a la mesa-

- ¿No vas a desayunar tú? –preguntó confundido al ver sólo su desayuno-

- No, es que estoy muy emocionado y no tengo hambre, al rato desayuno n-n -le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

- Está bien, pero prométeme que sí desayunaras al rato –aclaró Yugi-

- Te lo prometo Yugi n-n –dijo al final-

No había duda de que Yami estaba demasiado feliz, y eso le gustaba a Yugi, verlo feliz; ya que después de todo, él no sólo consideraba a Yami como el espíritu del rompecabezas, ni tampoco cómo su amigo, ni mejor amigo, más bien cómo su propio hermano; sin embargo, ambos fueron interrumpido cuando alguien tocó el timbre, está vez Yami no dudo ni un instante y el fue a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ishizu, la cuál, le dio los buenos días.

- ¡Muy buenos días, Mi Faraón! n-n –Ishizu hizo una reverencia-

- Buenos días, Ishizu n-n –respondió cortés y calidamente el saludo-

- Espero que no hayamos llegado muy temprano –consultó su reloj-

- No, por su puesto que no –aclaró un poco nervioso-

- Bueno, entonces creó que ya es hora –se dirigió a la limosina pues la persona que la acompañaba aún no había bajado-

- Qué esperas, el Faraón no te va a comer, anda baja ya –ayudo a bajar a la persona que iba a bordo, la cuál, estaba muy nerviosa, ya hasta se había arrepentido de haber aceptado vivir con el Faraón y su familia-

Al llegar de nueva cuenta a la entrada, Ishizu se encargó de hacer las presentaciones.

- Bueno, Mi Faraón le presentó a Mana –se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista a la persona que estaba atrás de ella y que desde ahora viviría con la familia Motou-

- Mana, él es nuestro Faraón –ambos, se quedaron mirándose por algunos segundos, hasta que Yami decidió romper ése extraño y largo silencio-

- ¿Tú?... ¿Tú eres la chica de ayer? –dijo muy convencido y sin poderlo creerlo-

Continuará…

Aquí el 2 Capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, bueno eso sólo lo puedo saber si me dejan un review con su opinión... ¡Vamos no se limiten, háganlo! _(¿Se supone que los tratas de convencer?_ _¬¬?) _¿Qué?... o.Ó ¿Sé nota mucho? n-n? _(De aquí a 100 cuadras ¬¬') _Ah..., etto... sólo dejen reviews, si? n-n!


	3. Chapter 3 Una Nueva Vida

**†** **ETERNAL LOVE ****†**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Aquí, el capitulo 3, espero les guste y deben reviews, sip? n-n?

_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece sino a Kasuki Takahashi, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_Yami ha conocido a la única persona que le puede ayudar a recordar su pasado, aunque nunca se imaginó que ésta, fuera la misma chica que conoció en el parque el día anterior... ¿Qué pasara ahora que ambos vivirán bajo el mismo techo?... ¿Realmente Yami recuperara sus memorias?_

**Aclaraciones: **

_**( Palabras e intervenciones mías )**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Mana

**-.-** lo que dice Yami

- lo que dice cualquier otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo )

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**3 Capitulo 3- Una Nueva Vida **

Ambos, permanecían afuera de la casa, Yami muy sorprendido de volver a ver a la chica que había conocido la tarde anterior, y la chica, qué sé llamaba Mana, lo miraba sin poder creer que después de tantos siglos, su Faraón y mejor amigo estuviera enfrente de ella, de pronto, salió de sus pensamientos y le contestó.

**.-.** Sí, así es..., mucho gusto –haciendo una reverencia-

**-.-** ¡No puedo creerlo! –decía muy sorprendido-

**-.-** Tú... ¿Eres la misma chica que conocí en el parque, verdad? –quería rectificar y terminar de atar cabos-

**.-. **Si –contestó un poco apenada-

- ¿Qué?, No me digan que ya se conocían –preguntó mirando a uno y a otro-

**-.-** Pues si..., nos conocimos ayer en el parque, ambos íbamos distraídos y no nos percatamos de la presencia del otro por lo que tuvimos un pequeño accidente –recordó el incidente-

**.-. **Si es verdad... ¡Aún me duele el golpe! –llevó su mano a su frente al mismo tiempo que se sobaba-

**-.- **¿Te lastimé, te duele mucho? –preguntó preocupado-

**.-. **No, estoy bien, no me paso nada n.n –sonrió mientras le cerraba un ojo-

- Bueno, me alegra que ya se hayan conocido, espero que no haya ningún problema –volvió a mirar su reloj-

**-.- **No te preocupes, todo está bien –sonrió un poco-

- Bueno, ya tengo que irme se me hace tarde, pero antes… –volteó a ver como un señor bajaba el equipaje de Mana-

- ¡Ven Mana! –la abrazó con mucho cariño mientras se despedía de ella-

- Prométeme qué te portarás bien, y que no le causarás problemas al Faraón, si necesitas algo llámame al celular ¿De acuerdo? –la abrazó más fuerte-

**.-. **¡No te preocupes Ishizu!, te prometo que me portaré bien y no le causare problemas al Faraón –puso su dedo meñique en señal de promesa-

- Está bien n-n –selló la promesa con su dedo meñique-

- Bien, cuídate mucho Mana –la dejó de abrazar-

- Mi Faraón, por favor cuide mucho a Mana –tomó las manos de Yami-

**-.-** ¡No te preocupes Ishizu, la cuidare muy bien cómo si fuera mi propia vida! n-n –miró a Mana, la cuál, estaba toda roja por aquellas palabras-

- Bien –volvió a mirar su reloj-

- Señorita Ishtar, es todo el equipaje –le informó el chofer poniendo la última maleta en el suelo-

- Bien, entonces, ya tengo que irme, Mana, mi Faraón cuídense mucho –les dio un abrazó a cada uno-

**.-. **Cuídate también, Ishizu –le dijo al ver cómo subía a la limosina-

Después de eso, ella dio la orden para que la llevara al aeropuerto, arrancando el auto enseguida.

**.-.** ¡Buen viaje Ishizu!... ¡Y cuídate mucho! –decía desde media calle, mientras movía su mano diciéndole adiós-

Mientras tanto, en la limosina, Ishizu sonreía y decía en susurró para sí.

"Buena suerte Mana, ahora… todo depende de ti"

Mana, aún estaba a media calle, por lo que su Príncipe llegó a su lado.

**-.-** Será mejor que entremos n-n -la tomó de la mano inconscientemente, mientras ella, se sonrojaba al sentir la mano de su Príncipe.

Ya en la banqueta de nuevo, Yami tomó dos maletas, una en cada mano y entrando a la casa, mientras Mana, le ayudaba con las maletas restantes.

**Ya adentro.**

**-.-** ¡Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien! –ambos se dirigieron a la cocina-

**-.- **Yugi, quiero presentarte a alguien –le decía, mientras éste, lavaba los trastes-

Al escucharlo, se quitó el mandil, se secó las manos en él, lo dejó en una silla y se dirigió con Yami para conocer a la persona que le podría ayudar con su pasado.

**-.- **Yugi, quiero presentarte a Mana, ella es quién se quedará con nosotros –decía muy feliz mientras se hacía un lado para que la viera-

- ……… -Yugi no pudo articular palabra al ver a aquélla persona-

Ahora, él estaba ahí, parado, petrificado, mirando a la persona que Yami le había presentado, la persona que viviría apartir de ése momento con ellos, la única, que podía ayudar a Yami, no había duda, estaba muy sorprendido ya que él esperaba que fuera un chico, y había resultado todo lo contrario.

Era una chica, y muy hermosa por cierto, ese día, Mana llevaba un vestido de tres cuartos, era de color azul marino, tenía muchos olanes, sus mangas eran largas hasta las muñecas, un listón de color blanco sujetaba las muñecas encima de las mangas, en la parte de adelante tenía encaje de color blanco y del lado derecho una rosa bordada, en la parte de atrás, tenía un moño; ella, llevaba calcetas de color blanco que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, así, como unos zapatos negros de plataforma, en su cabello, llevaba una diadema de color blanco.

Esto, más una sonrisa, hacían que ella estuviera más que hermosa, al verla de pies a cabeza, Yugi se sonrojó.

- Mu… mucho gustó Mana, yo soy Motou, quiero decir… Yugi, Yugi Motou, sí, ése soy yo –estaba demasiado nervioso y sonrojado aún-

**.-.** El placer es todo mió (haciendo una reverencia), y disculpe las molestias, joven Motou –se disculpó-

- No, el placer es mió, por favor siéntete cómo en tu casa n//n -decía un poco sonrojado pero ya más calmado-

- Y no me hablas de usted, háblame de tú... ¿sí?, el usted es para gente grande cómo Yami –volteó a verlo-

**-.-** ¡Yugi! –decía un poco enojado-

**.-. **Está bien n-n

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a la escuela –tomó su almuerzo y corrió hacía la sala-

**-.-** Está bien, ten cuidado... ¿sí? –dijo mientras se asomaba para ver cómo corría de un lado a otro guardando las cosas en su mochila y yendo hacia el recibidor dónde se puso sus tenis-

- Bueno, ya me voy, Mana un placer, y estás en tu casa n-n –terminó de acomodarse bien los tenis-

**.-.** Gracias y tenga cuidado n-n -contestó desde la cocina al lado de Yami-

- Adiós Yami, y "USTED" no haga cosas peligrosas para su edad –agregó divertido al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta-

**-.-** ¡Yugiii! –decía un poco enojado y con una venita en la frente, mientras la puerta, se cerraba-

Después de que Yugi se había ido, Yami y Mana seguía afuera de la cocina, mirando hacía la puerta, el Faraón trataba de tranquilizarse, después de lograrlo y regresar a la normalidad volteó a ver a Mana y le dijo.

**-.-** ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver tu habitación? n-n –preguntó amablemente-

**.-.** Si, por supuesto n-n –contestó feliz y yendo por su equipaje-

**-.-** ¡No déjalas!, yo las subo todas, no te preocupes n-n –se dirigió por las maletas-

**.-. **Yo puedo, además también quiero ayudarlo –hizo unos pucheros-

**-.-** Bueno..., está bien, subamos n-n?

Yami subió primero las escaleras, al llegar hasta arriba dieron vuelta a la izquierda, llegaron casi al final del pasillo, y se detuvieron afuera de una puerta, el Faraón, bajo ambas maletas al suelo, mientras le decía.

**-.-** Ésta, será tu habitación de ahora en adelante –giró la perilla para abrir la puerta-

Era una habitación un tanto grande, tenía dos ventanas, ambas con vista a la calle, las cortinas, eran de color blanco, la cama era matrimonial, encima tenía una colcha rosa con blanco con la imagen de un oso de felpa, ésta (la cama), quedaba justo en medio de las dos ventanas, al lado derecho había un pequeño buró, encima, tenía un despertador, del lado izquierdo había otro buró que hacía juego con la recamara, encima de esté, estaba el teléfono.

Enfrente, pero del lado izquierdo estaba un tocador, tenía un espejo en medio y varios cajones, del lado derecho había un mueble dónde se encontraba la televisión, el reproductor de DVD y un minicomponente, entre la ventana del lado izquierdo y el tocador había un pequeño sillón que hacía juego con la habitación, del lado contrario, en la pared, estada el closet, era muy amplio, después de echar un vistazo rápido a la habitación, Mana, estaba muy feliz ya que era muy bonita y acogedora, apareciendo en su rostro, una hermosa y calida sonrisa, la cuál, Yami observo, provocando que él también sonriera.

**-.-** Pasa, ahora está es tu habitación... ¿te gusta? –preguntó-

**.-.** Si, me gusta mucho n-n -respondió feliz mientras entraba-

**.-.** ¡Vaya, es hermosa! –fue ha asomarse por la ventana-

**.-.** ¡La vista es increíble! –mencionó muy feliz-

**-.-** Por cierto Mana... ¿Ya desayunaste? –le preguntó desde el marco de la puerta-

**.-.** Pues… no... ¿creó, qué no? –seguía viendo por la ventana-

**-.-** Bueno… ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? n-n –preguntó calidamente-

**.-.** ¿Usted sabe cocinar? –volteó a verlo muy sorprendida-

**-.-** S-sí, un poco... ¿Porqué? n-n? -preguntó un poco apenado-

**.-.** n-n -sólo le sonrió-

**-.-** ¿Q-qué, qué quieres que te preparé? –le preguntó, aún, un poco apenado-

**.-.** Si es algo echo por usted, lo que sea me comeré con mucho gusto n-n

Al escuchar esto, Yami no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**-.-** Bueno… entonces te prepararé algo muy especial n//n?

**-.- **Mientras hago el desayuno... ¿Por qué no empiezas a desempacar? –propuso-

**.-.** Bueno..., pero cuando acabe iré a ayudarle ¿de acuerdo? –aclaró muy convencida-

**-.-** Está bien n-n, entonces, te esperaré abajo–salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, para dirigirse a la cocina-

**Por otra parte, en la habitación de Mana: **

**.-.** ¡Vaya, desempacar todo esto y acomodarlo será muy tardado! –decía algo desanimada y sentándose en su cama-

**.-.** ¡Ah..., ya se!... ¡Puedo acomodar esto en unos instantes! –se levantó de la cama muy entusiasmada por la brillante idea que se le había ocurrido-

**.-.** ¿Veamos, cómo era…? –se cuestionaba mientras cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a concentrarse-

**.-.** ¡Lo tengo! –comenzó a decir una frase en un idioma extraño, las maletas, comenzaron a abrirse solas, la ropa y todo lo que había en ellas estaba flotando en el aire, cuando abrió sus ojos vio con satisfacción todas sus cosas flotando-

**.-.** ¡Bien!, ahora ustedes van acá –señalo con su dedo índice, mientras movía un montón de ropa, la cuál, fue dirigida hasta el closet, el cuál abrió sus puertas y cajones, la ropa entró sin ningún problema-

Después, dirigió otro tanto de ropa pero está vez a los cajones, estos, al estar llenos se cerraban y entraban al siguiente, una pequeña cajita fue mandada al tocador, cuando la ropa estaba en su sitio, siguió con otras cositas, como por ejemplo, sus collares, el cepillo, los zapatos, todos colocados donde ella deseaba, pronto terminó de acomodar todo en su sitio, incluso algunos cuadros, lámparas, y objetos que hacían a la habitación más hermosa y acogedora.

Después de terminar de desempacar, miró el lugar y estaba muy satisfecha de los resultados, sí hubiera tenido que desempacar uno por uno las cosas, hubiera tardado horas, pero gracias a que en el pasado había sido una aprendiz de magia, ahora, después de tanto tiempo y de practicar tanto, así cómo la ayuda de una persona que la había ayudado en la magia después de la muerte de su maestro Mahado y toda la batalla librada, así como poder estar en está época, era algo que le debía a ella, a la que consideraba su mejor amiga.

Y ha pesar de que ahora no supiera dónde estaba, sabía que pronto la volvería a encontrar, ya que después de todo, ella se lo había prometido y siempre cumplía sus promesas, después de terminar, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a ayudar a su Faraón.

En ese mismo instante, pero en otro lugar, Yugi Motou estaba a punto de llegara a su escuela, cuando fue interceptado por Joey.

- ¡Hey, Yugi! –le gritó mientras llegaba a su lado-

- ¡Ah, hola Joey!... ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó feliz-

- ¿Te pasa algo, viejo?, te vez… diferente, cómo con más ánimos –examinó visualmente a su amigo-

- Te parece n-n -contestó feliz-

No había duda de que estaba muy feliz, feliz por Yami, feliz por haber conocido a Mana, en pocas palabras, muy feliz, aunque no terminará de entender muy bien porqué.

Así, ambos se dirigieron a su salón, al entrar, vieron a Bakura en su lugar, también estaba Seto Kaiba, cómo era costumbre, en su lugar, a veces con su laptop, o leyendo un libro, pero siempre ignorando a los demás y lo que hicieran.

- ¡Hola chicos!... ¿Cómo están? –Bakura saludó animadamente a ambos-

- Bien n-n -respondió Yugi con una gran sonrisa, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el joven Ryo-

- ¿Te pasó algo bueno, verdad Yugi? n-n -afirmó muy convencido Bakura-

- ¿Verdad que sí, Bakura?..., algo está tramando Yugi –decía muy perspicaz el rubio-

- No es para tanto, chicos n-n? –dijo al fin, al mismo tiempo que Tea llegaba con ellos-

- Buenos... días chicos –saludó Tea un poco agitada-

- Hola –respondió son dejar de mirar a Yugi-

- Buenos días Tea n-n –contestó amablemente Bakura-

- ¡Muy buenos días Tea! n-n -decía animadamente Yugi-

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó mirando a Bakura y Joey para que le dijeran de que se había perdido-

- ¿Verdad qué sí? –le preguntó a Tea-

- ¿Qué Yugi trama algo? –cruzó sus brazos el rubio-

- ¿Porqué dices eso Joey? –preguntó Yugi sin entender nada-

- Bueno, estás muy feliz... ¿Porqué?... ¿Qué sucedió Yugi? –preguntó Tea con curiosidad-

- Bueno es qué… -en eso, entró Tristan corriendo y gritando-

- ¡Hey chicos!... ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! –decía muy emocionado y agitado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, cuando llegó con sus amigos, respiró hondo antes de decir algo-

- ¿Qué te pasa viejo?... ¿Porqué bienes tan agitado? –le preguntó Joey intrigado mientras los demás sólo lo miraban sorprendidos-

- ¿Ya saben? –les preguntó Tristan un poco más calmado-

- ¿Qué? –cuestionó confundida Tea-

- Qué hoy... (hizo una pausa)¡Qué hoy viene una alumna de traslado! –agregó muy emocionado el castaño-

- ¿Y eso qué Tristan? –contestó Tea un poco decepcionada y sin entender porqué era tan maravilloso-

- ¡Eso quiere decir qué...! –Joey y Tristan se empezándose a emocionar al darse cuenta de lo que significaba-

- ¡Chica linda! –dijeron al unísono Joey, Tristan, Yugi y Bakura, éstos dos último sólo para seguirles la corriente, pues ya sabia lo que ambos pensaban de los traslados y las posibilidades e ilusiones que éstos dos se hacían al creer que la chica de traslado les haría caso-

- ¡No se porqué se emocionan tanto! (dijo Tea un poco molesta y haciendo una pausa)... ¿Ya están seguros de qué en verdad es una chica? –preguntó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-

- Además... ¿Qué les hace pensar que esa chica estará en nuestro salón?, el curso ya inicio desde hace dos meses, es casi imposible –volvió ha agregar en el mismo tonó-

- ¿Y eso qué?, Tea, hay posibilidades de que ella esté en nuestro salón, y que yo… (Joey empezaba a imaginar) ¡Ella podía ser mi novia! –decía muy emocionado e ilusionado, mientras Seto Kaiba reía un poco al escuchar esa tontería-

- ¡Si, por supuesto! (cerrando su laptop) ¿Y crees que ella saldrá contigo, Wheleer?... ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te largas, eh? –le dijo Kaiba muy desafiante con su mirada fría desde su lugar-

- ¡Ah sí, Kaiba! (respingó molestó Joey) ¿Desde cuándo escuchas conversaciones ajenas, eh? –estaba enojado por su comentario-

- ¡Yo no escuché ninguna conversación bobo!, además, con su alboroto me desconcentran, y todo por estupideces, ja ja –rió a su manera-

- ¡Ah, sí!... ¿Pues yo no nunca he visto ninguna chica detrás de ti?, Kaiba –agregó desafiante el rubio-

- ¡Vamos Wheleer, yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera! (tonó y actitud arrogante)¿Sabes Porqué? –preguntó el oji-azul, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Joey-

- Porqué soy Guapo, Inteligente, y Rico, cualquier chica se moriría por estar conmigo, a diferencia de ti Wheleer, ja ja ja –rió de nuevo, causando que éste, quisiera lanzársele encima para callarlo a golpes-

- ¡Vamos Joey tranquilízate! –le decía Yugi mientras trataba de detenerlo-

Para suerte de todos, y sobre todo de Joey, el profesor había llegado.

- ¡Bien, siéntense jóvenes! –todos tomaron su lugar, algunos de mala gana-

- Bueno, quiero decirles que hoy es un día especial –todos se miraban pues no comprendían a qué se refería el profesor-

- ¡Vamos, guarden silencio! –se dirigió a la puerta-

- Bien..., desde hoy una nueva alumna de traslado estará con nosotros, así que esperó que sean amables con ella y que la ayuden a sentirse cómo si estuviera en su escuela –índico el sensei-

- (Tristan se levantó de su lugar) ¡Siii!... ¡Lo sabia! –muy emocionado-

- Joven Taylor, por favor tomé asiento –ordenó el Profesor-

- Si, lo siento –se disculpó y enseguida Tristan se sentó, mientras el Profesor abría la puerta y veía a la nueva alumna-

- Pasé por favor

- Si, Gracias –la alumna nueva entró y se detuvo al frente del salón-

Todos se le quedaban viendo detenidamente, a pesar de eso, ella no se incomodo, dirigió su vista a observar a sus nuevos compañeros de clases, los cuáles, la veían entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

Su vista, fue a posarse en el joven Kaiba, el cuál, al notar que lo observaba ni siquiera se inmutó, al contrario, él, la miró de una forma desafiante; su vista de nuevo se posó en el joven Yugi, el cuál, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al encontrarse sus miradas, brevemente, miró a Joey y a Tristan, incluso hasta Tea, la cuál, se sorprendió y no supo si realmente la había mirado a ella o sólo había sido su imaginación, por último miró a Bakura, pero está vez fue de una manera distinta, éste, se percato del hecho y ella simplemente le sonrió, asiendo que se sonrojara un poco.

El Profesor estaba escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra.

- Esté es su nombre..., Miyazawa Denali –dijo al terminar de escribirlo-

Continuará…

Aquí el capitulo 3, espero que haya sido de su agrado n-n?, espero que dejen reviews si leyeron esto, sólo para saber si les gusto o no n-n? _(Otra vez tú con lo mismo ¬¬) _¿Qué? u.u no pueden culparme por intentarlo y motivarlos a que dejen su opinión, después de todo, es un país libre, ne? _(¬¬# Hm...)_ En fin u.ú olviden estás "interrupciones" y dejen reviews, si?, yo lo haría si alguna vez ustedes escribieran un Fic o cualquier cosa por el estilo... ¡Oh, sí!, no hay duda u-ú


	4. Chapter 4 Sucesos Inesperados

**† ****ETERNAL LOVE ****†**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece sino a Kasuki Takahashi, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**_Una alumna ha entrado en el mismo salón que Yugi y sus amigos... ¿Quien será en realidad y cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones?; las cosas con Yami y Mana van bien... ¿Pero algo le ha pasado a Mana?... ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?_**

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Mana

**-.-** lo que dice Yami

- lo que dice cualquier otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**4 Capitulo 4- Sucesos Inesperados **

El Profesor se encontraba escribiendo el nombre de la nueva estudiante de traslado. Después de escribirlo lo pronunció, al escucharlo, ella misma se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

- ¡Mucho gusto! (haciendo una reverencia), yo soy Denali Miyazawa es un placer conocerlos! n-n –todos se quedaron callados mirándola-

Era una chica realmente hermosa, de tez blanca, ojos verde azulados, de cabello pelirrojo, con un cuerpo bien dotado, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, blusa blanca, saco rosita, moño azul, así como la falda azul tableada, llevaba unas medias holgadas debajo de las rodillas, con unos zapatos de plataforma negros, después de presentarse tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que la hacía ver más hermosa, no había duda de que la nueva estudiante había cautivados a todos en el salón.

- Bien, veamos... –el Profesor miró el salón en busca de un lugar para la nueva alumna, su vista- se detuvo en la primer fila al hallar un asiento disponible-

- Adelante del joven Kaiba hay un asiento –le señaló el lugar que ocuparía-

- Siéntese ahí señorita Miyazawa –todos empezaron a murmurar cosas, algunos otros estaba decepcionados porque ella no se sentaría cerca de ellos, sin embargo, para el joven Kaiba, parecía no importarle mucho, y no objetó nada-

- Si, muchas gracias –hizo de nueva cuenta una reverencia y se dirigió a su lugar-

Los chicos le sonreían descaradamente, algunas compañeras la veían de una forma despectiva, otras un poco celosas, pero ella sólo miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa.

El lugar que le había asignado el profesor era en la primer fila, el penúltimo lugar al lado de la ventana, delante de ella, estaba Bakura Ryo, atrás de ella, el joven Seto Kaiba, cuando ya casi llegaba a su lugar se encontró con la mirada de Bakura, el cuál, la miraba sorprendido, la pelirroja le sonrió calidamente continuando con su camino.

Cuando llego a su lugar se detuvo y miró a Seto, éste, la miraba fijamente pero sin decirle nada, así que sin más se sentó.

- Bueno, continuemos dónde nos quedamos la clase pasada, saquen su libro en la pagina 42 –todos sacaron sus libros..., Yugi no pudo evitar voltear a mirar a la nueva alumna, ya que el estaba en la tercer fila en el penúltimo asiento en la misma dirección que ella, aunque pronto, regresó su atención a la clase.

**En ese instante pero en otro lugar.**

Mana había terminado de desempacar, lo siguiente que hizo fue bajar para ayudar a su Faraón, cuando llegó a la cocina se lo encontró de un lado para otro, moviendo, revolviendo, poniendo algo en la estufa..., para Mana era muy raro ver al Faraón metido en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, aunque... realmente se veía más hermoso y atractivo que nunca, saliendo de sus pensamientos, entró para ayudarle.

**.-.** ¿Qué hace mi Príncipe? –preguntó al acercarse a él-

**-.- **¡Ah, Mana!... ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías de terminar de desempacar –le dijo mientras ponía un poco de mantequilla en el comal y ponía una mezcla que estaba en la licuadora-

**.-.** Es que ya termine –respondió mientras veía como salían algunas pequeñas burbujas de lo que acababa de poner-

**-.-** ¿De verdad? –preguntó mientras tomaba una palita-

**.-.** Si, además recuerde que le dije que le ayudaría a hacer el desayuno... ¿En qué le ayudó? –preguntó sonriendo-

**-.-** ¿Qué te parece si sacas los platos y los vasos, por favor?, están el la alacena en la parte izquierda –le señaló donde estaba la alacena con los platos y vasos-

**.-.** Bien n-n –se dirigió al lugar indicado y sacó unos platos y vasos, los platos, se los dejó a su alcance y los vasos los puso en la mesa, así cómo los cubiertos-

Después, regresó y Yami le dio un plato con una torre de Hot Cake, aunque Mana no sabía que eran, olía muy rico, con cuidado, los llevó a la mesa.

**-.-** Mana... ¿Podrías sacar la mermelada, la miel Maple y la leche del refrigerador?

**.-.** Si –se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y sacó las cosas mencionadas; la mermelada y la miel las llevó a la mesa, mientras la leche, se la dio a él-

**-.-** Gracias –tomó la leche..., en la licuadora, puso fresas, un poco de azúcar y leche, después, la encendió, mientras todo se revolvía-

**-.-** Creo que es todo, siéntate en la mesa, ya está listo el desayuno n-n –Mana fue a sentarse y Yami llegó después con los dos vasos llenos de licuado de fresas-

Yami se había sentado, le sirvió a Mana Hot Cakes y se los preparó, después, él se sirvió los suyos y también los preparado-

**-.-** Bueno, espero que te guste n-n -agregó mientras veía como ella probaba un pedazo de Hot Cakes, después, bebió un poco del licuado-

**.-.** ¡¡Está delicioso!!... ¿Qué es Mí Príncipe? –preguntó queriendo saber el nombre del desayuno más sabroso que había comido-

**-.-** Son Hot Cakes y licuado de fresa... ¿Te gustó? n-n

**.-. **¡¡Si!!... ¡¡Por supuesto!! Sabe delicioso n-n -agregó muy contenta-

**-.-** Si te gusto tanto, podría hacerte el desayuno todos los días de mi vida y con mucho cariño, sólo para ti n-n -agregó con una pequeña sonrisa-

**.-. **Gra… gracias Mi Príncipe n//n -se sonrojó-

**-.-** Bueno, desayunemos –sonrió-

**.-.** ¡¡Siiii!! –respondió feliz-

**Mientras tanto en la escuela.**

La primera clase era de una hora, al profesor le gustaba hablar y hablar, todos estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, sólo unos cuantos escuchaban al profesor, o al menos eso parecía, por otra parte, la alumna nueva estaba tomando notas, pronto, pasó el tiempo y la clase estaba a punto de terminar.

- Bueno, con esto terminamos la lección, y mañana tendremos un examen, espero que hayan tomado notas, estudien sus notas y mañana nos vemos –todos se quejaron, mientras el profesor tomaba sus cosas y se iba-

Aunque pronto olvidaron lo del examen y todos se pararon y fueron al lugar de la nueva alumna, todos comenzaron a preguntarle cosas, cómo... ¿De qué escuela venía, porqué la habían transferido?, algunos chicos le decían lo hermosa que era, otros le preguntaban que le gustaba, todos le preguntaban cosas, por lo que ella trataba de contestar, aunque era difícil escuchar a todos y contestarles;

Joey y Tristan veían está escena, desde sus lugares, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse para presentarse, ambos estaba enojados, Bakura, por su parte, fue hasta dónde estaban sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué están tan molestos? n-n? –les preguntó Bakura a ambos-

- ¡Ya vistes!, todos esos tipos tratando de lucirse ante ella –dijo muy enojado el rubio-

- Sólo ven una chica y ahí andan tras ella como perros fieles –agregó Tristan también enojado-

- Tal parece que ambos están enojados porque ustedes no están hablando con ella y ellos... si –dijo muy convencida Tea y dándole al clavo-

- Es verdad n-n? –Yugi apoyó su teoría-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –refutó molestó Wheleer volteándose para no ver el espectáculo-

- Aunque... (se puso a pensar), ésa chica es muy bonita... ¿No crees Yugi? –preguntó a su amigo-

- Pues… (un poco sonrojado) si, así es –decía un poco sonrojado-

- ¿Bonita?... ¡¿Sólo eso?!... ¡Es una Diosa, la más hermosa del todo el mundo!... ¡Quiero decir, de toda la galaxia! –aclaró fascinado Joey y elevando su tonó de voz-

- ¡Es la criatura más bella sin duda! –agregó Tristan muy emocionado-

Sus compañeros seguían preguntándole cosas, y ella, siempre contestaba de una manera muy respetuosa y amable, hasta que alguien le preguntó sobre el Duelo de Monstruos, por lo que ella contestó que sabia algunas cosas sobre el juego.

Fue entonces que le dijeron que en el salón estaban los dos mejores duelistas del mundo, Yugi Motou y Seto Kaiba, por lo que escuchó más atentamente que nunca, después de unos cuantos minutos, se levantó de su asiento, se disculpó con todos y salio del salón; mientras los presentes, seguían haciendo revuelo por la alumna nueva.

- Así que Yugi Motou y Seto Kaiba, (dijo para sí mientras caminaba por el pasillo) ¡Interesante!, aunque... (detuvo su paso), hay alguien más que tiene toda mi atención n//n –se sonrojó un poco-

**En el salón.**

Mientras Joey y Tristan estaban molestos y tristes, Yugi, Tea y Bakura los veían sin comprenderlos.

- Ahorita regresó chicos, iré por uno de mis cuadernos que está en mi casillero –comentó Bakura, para después dirigirse a la puerta-

- Está bien Bakura -Yugi vio cómo salía del salón-

Bakura caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a unos cuantos metros de él, a la nueva alumna, la cuál, miraba por el barandal, él, siguió caminando pensando si se detenía con ella y se presentaba o no, él..., estaba un poco nervioso.

- Ho... hola n-n -le saludó al detenerse al lado de ella y al escuchar que alguien le hablaba volteó a verle-

- Hola n-n, usted... (hizo una pausa) es quién está delante de mi...¿verdad? –refirió convencida-

- Sí, creó que si n//n –contestó un poco nervioso-

- Y... ¿Usted es? –preguntó para que él se presentará-

- Ah, mucho gustó, mi nombre es Bakura Ryo n//n? -dijo un poco apenado-

- Mucho gusto n-n –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a él para saludarlo de beso, por lo que Bakura también la saludó de esa manera-

- Como sabrá soy Denali Miyazawa (sonrió), Espero que seamos buenos compañeros y amigos y nos llevemos bien n-n -terminó de decir calidamente-

- Si, lo mismo digo n//n –sonrió-

- Por cierto... ¿Qué hace aquí Miyazawa-San? –se dirigió a ella de usted con mucho respetó-

- Bueno, quería tomar un poco de aire, pero..., por favor dígame Denali y hábleme de tú, por favor? –pidió cortésmente-

- Está bien nn -sonrío tiernamente-

- Por cierto joven Ryo... ¿Es cierto qué en el salón están dos de los mejores duelistas del mundo? –le preguntó curiosa-

- Si, así es, Yugi y Kaiba –volvió a sonreír-

- ¡Vaya, qué emocionante! n.n..., bueno, será mejor que regresé, nos vemos después joven Ryo –después de decir esto, retomó su camino de regresó al salón, mientras Bakura veía cómo se alejaba-

Dejándolo con un deseo de volver a hablar con ella, y aclararle que si él podía hablarle de tú, él deseaba lo mismo.

Cuando Denali llegó al salón, entró y todos la miraron de nuevo, algunos se acercaron a ella mientras ella trataba de dirigirse a su asiento.

Joey y Tristan, por su parte, seguían discutiendo con Yugi y Tea, sobre lo hermosa que era, y la posibilidad de invitarla a salir, Seto, "escuchó" está discusión y quiso divertirse un poco y molestar a esté par.

Así qué se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella, ya que se había percatado de que ya había regresado, se abrió pasó entre los alumnos que estaban con ella, ninguno se atrevió a reclamarle nada, ya que después de todo, era el gran Seto Kaiba.

Después de abrirse pasó, quedó de frente a ella, la cuál, estaba un poco sorprendida por su presencia, ya que al parecer, él era el único al que no le importaba si había una estudiante nueva o no, pero tenerlo ahí parado, delante de ella, le intrigaba, le inquietaba, y así como a ella, a los demás presentes, los cuáles, callaron, produciéndose un silencio incomodo, hasta que el mismísimo joven Kaiba lo rompió.

**- **Hola, mucho gustó -se inclinó por cortesía, mientras, Joey, Tristan, Yugi y Tea guardaban silencio al escuchar la voz de Kaiba, al mirar al frente, vieron a éste, actuando como todo un Príncipe-

Después, el joven Seto tomó su mano derecha y la besó, haciendo que Denali se sonrojará por ese acto.

- Es un placer conocerte (volvió su vista a sus ojos), yo soy Seto Kaiba…, (hizo una pausa) ¿Sabes?, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –todos se quedaron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, ya que Seto Kaiba NUNCA había actuado de esa manera-

Las palabras de Kaiba, hicieron que Joey se enfureciera y jalando a Yugi fueron hasta dónde estaban éste, seguido por Tristan y Tea.

- Pues… yo… -articuló Denali toda sonrojada y muy nerviosa, siendo interrumpida-

- ¡Kaiba!... ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo, eh? –se le puso enfrente con una mirada llena de furia, atrás de él estaba Yugi, Tristan y Tea, los cuáles sólo veían sin decir nada-

- ¡Tú qué haces aquí, Wheleer!, estás siendo muy descortés... ¿sabes?, nadie te invitó a está conversación –respondió muy tranquilo-

- ¿Descotes, yo?... ¡Pero si tú te estas pasando de la raya! –agregó muy enojado-

- Disculpen... ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó tratando de qué él se tranquilizará; al escuchar aquella voz, que le pareció que un mismísimo Ángel le hablaba, volteó a verla, calmándose y tranquilizándose muy rápido-

- Ah, discúlpame..., hola mi nombre es Joey Wheleer nn -le dijo totalmente calmado, ya que al parecer se había olvidado de todo y de Kaiba-

- Es un placer conocerlo joven Wheleer n-n -al notar que Joey se le había adelantado, Tristan decidió presentarse después, por lo que hizo a un lado a Joey-

- Hola, yo soy Tristan Taylor, me da gustó conocerte –dijo muy feliz-

- El placer es mió, joven Taylor –miró a Yugi-

- ¿Tú eres? n-n -preguntó al acercarse a Yugi-

- Mí..., mí nombre es Yugi Motou –dijo un poco nervioso-

- Un placer (le sonrió) ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? –está vez le preguntó a Tea-

- Tea, Tea Garnerd –respondió un poco confundida-

- Mucho gusto señorita n-n -miró a todos-

- Bueno, me han dicho que el joven Kaiba y el joven Motou son dos grandes duelistas... ¿Es verdad? –miró a Seto y a Yugi-

- Te informaron bien, yo soy el mejor duelista del mundo –dijo Seto muy seguro de sí mismo-

- n-n? –estaba un poco apenado-

- Aunque yo soy mejor que ellos dos... ¿sabes? –dijo muy convencido el rubio-

- ¿Enserio?... ¡Vaya es increíble!... ¡Nunca me imaginé qué podría conocer a los mejores duelistas del mundo! n-n-sonrió-

En eso, la maestra llegó y al lado de ella estaba Bakura, Denali lo vio y le sonrió, él, también le sonrió, mientras todos se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares.

- Siéntense por favor –todos se sentaron y la clase inicio-

**Mientras en casa, Yami y Mana.**

Ambos, habían terminado de desayunar.

**.-. **¡Estuvo delicioso!... ¡Gracias por el desayuno! –le agradeció a Yami, mientras se levantaba-

**.-.** ¿Puedo llevarme esto? –preguntó para ver si retiraba el lugar de su Faraón-

**-.-** No te preocupes, yo los retiros –le dijo suavemente-

**.-.** Usted hizo el desayuno, es justo que yo los lave n-n -sonrió-

**-.-** No tienes que hacerlo, yo lo haré –se iba a levantar-

**.-.** ¡No se preocupe!, quiero ayudar nn –hizo que permaneciera sentado, mientras ella, tomaba los platos, vasos y cubiertos, y se dirigió a lavarlos, mientras Yami, sólo observaba sentado-

**-.- **Te ayudaré –se levantó de la silla después de unos segundos-

**-.-** No se preocupe, yo me encargare, usted descanse un poco... ¿si? –volvió a sonreír-

Mana estaba lavando los trastes sin usar magia, no era mucho trabajo, además no quería que el Faraón ni nadie más se enterará de que podía usarla, al menos..., por ahora; pronto, terminó de lavar todo lo que se había usado para hacer el desayuno.

**.-.** Lo ve, no fue nada y termine rápido n-n –le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla-

**-.-** Si, lo sé, pero no tenías porqué –decía un poco triste-

.-. Por su puesto que si, desde ahora yo viviré aquí y quisiera ayudarlos en lo que pueda n-n

**-.-** Es cierto... ¿Estás feliz Mana? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

**.-.** En parte si, aunque... (hizo una pausa), también tengo un poco de miedo, hasta ahora había vivido con Ishizu y ahora estoy sola –dijo un poco triste-

**-.-** No estás sola Mana, estás con nosotros, ahora nosotros te protegeremos –tomó su mano con delicadeza e inconscientemente, haciendo que ella se sonrojará, y al darse cuenta, Yami se disculpó-

**-.-** Lo siento yo… -de pronto se hizo un gran silencio, ambos permanecieron callados y un poco sonrojados-

**-.- **Mana… yo… podrías contarme sobre mi… pasado –dijo un poco nervioso, ella, lo miró fija y detenidamente comprendiéndolo, sabia que era el momento, así que...-

**.-. **Está bien –dijo muy seria y poniéndose de pie, parándose enfrente de Yami, quién al ver a Mana enfrente de él, se levantó también-

**.-. **Lo primero que tiene que saber es su nombre..., ahora será revelado –Yami estaba un poco sorprendido por el tonó y la actitud tan seria que Mana había tomado-

**.-. **Su nombre es… Atem, y usted fue Faraón de Egipto –agregó después muy seria, mientras Yami está un poco confundido-

**-.-** … A…tem? –dijo casi en un susurró-

Después de pronunciar su nombre, un resplandor empezó a salir de Mana, la cuál, se estaba elevando en el aire..., sus ojos, estaban cerrados, la habitación de empezó a llenar de una luz intensa, una extraña energía rodeaba a Mana, cada vez la luz era más intensa y segadora, Yami no podía ver lo que pasaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados por tanta luz…

Continuará…

Eh, Aquí el Capitulo 4, espero que les haya gustado, o al menos no se hayan aburrido u.ú _(Tú te aburriste, o ¿Por qué lo dices? ¬¬) _No, no me aburrí, es sólo que..., parece que a la gente no parece gustarle la historia, eso es todo _(¿Lo dices por lo POCOS reviews? u-ú, por lo menos deberías agradecerle a Heidi-San, "Mi pequeña") _Si, lo hice, aunque de nueva cuenta aprovecho aquí, para agradecerle que lea y deje su review, muchas gracias Heidi-San n-n, en mi Profile, encontrará la respuesta a sus reviews.

Por último, si alguien más lee esté capitulo, por favor deje su opinión sobre el capitulo, sip?


End file.
